1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to edging for flower beds, driveways, sidewalks and the like and more particularly, to an articulating stone edging construction characterized by a stacked row of ornamental stones joined in end-to-end and offset, or staggered, articulating relationship. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the articulating stone edging construction includes two rows of stacked stone edging wherein the stones are rounded at the ends and the bottom layer of stones is fitted with a pair of spaced, vertically transverse openings and a centrally located, downwardly-extending anchor pin for penetrating the ground. Each stone in the top layer of ornamental stones is provided with a pair of spaced, downwardly-extending tie wires which project through the openings in adjacent ones of the bottom stones and are secured to the anchor pins, respectively. In another preferred embodiment of the invention the bottom stones are each fitted with a cavity which surrounds the downwardly-extending anchor pins, for receiving the twisted ends of the tie wires and the cavity is filled with a concrete or an epoxy material to cover the tie wire-anchor pin interface. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, four top stones are joined to four bottom stones in staggered, articulating relationship as described above, to form a stone edging strip and multiple stone edging strips are then joined in the same manner to complete a desired length of stone edging.
Gardening and landscaping have long been a major part of both residential and commercial construction. One of the major elements in a landscaping plan for either residential or commercial structures is the edging material used to border flower beds, driveways, trees, shrubs, sidewalks and like areas of the property. This edging is usually decorative and typically ranges from molded plastic edging or metal sheets maintained in position by corresponding metal stakes, to bricks, rocks, landscape posts embedded in the ground and like bordering material. One of the problems which is inherent in selecting a suitable bordering material for a specific landscaping application is the attractiveness, flexibility and applicability of the material to the various shapes presented by flower beds, trees, shrubs, driveways, walkways and like amenities. While the common black molded plastic edging material is useful due to its resiliency and the capability of molding to substantially any configuration, the attractiveness factor is quite low with regard to this material. Furthermore, while brick is a popular bordering material, application of individual bricks to a large flower bed, driveway or the like, becomes time consuming, costly and the finished product requires considerable maintenance, since the individual bricks may become easily dislodged from originally installed positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bordering blocks, stones and other material which are connected in repetitive fashion are known in the art. An early "Dividing Stone For Gardens or Lawns" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,055, dated Jul. 7, 1931, to G. P. Kannen. The patent details an artificial stone which is adapted to be oriented in a variety of contours by connecting the stones together using a flexible metal band or bar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,136, dated Dec. 23, 1958, to H. R. Scott, et al, details a "Border Block", which is capable of interlocking with adjacent border blocks and is fitted with a U-shaped mounting member having downwardly-extending, spaced legs for securing the border blocks in sequence to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,792, dated Nov. 17, 1959, to E. G. Venable, details an "Ornamental Curb" which simulates brick or stone arranged in a manner that permits easy removal. The curb may be fashioned from molded plastic and constructed in specified lengths which interlock to form a selected edging. U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,484, dated Dec. 25, 1973, to George B. Muse, is entitled "Universal Blocks". The patent details a wall structure and blocks forming the wall structure, which blocks are generally rectangular and divided along their length into four substantially equal parts, with a vertical hole centrally positioned through each of the four parts. Each of the four parts also has an alignment groove, such that when the two overlying blocks and adjacent courses of blocks overlie by any number of one-fourth of the length of a block, at least some of the alignment grooves and vertical holes will be vertically aligned. Expandible aligning rods are adapted to fit within the aligned grooves and may extend through several courses of blocks to assure vertical alignment of multiple blocks. A "Building Block and Wall Construction" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,225, dated Aug. 9, 1977, to S. W. Bretone. Each building block includes multiple pins which are arranged in two rows of unequal length, with each row projecting from a common surface in a plane perpendicular to the surface and a recess channel on a surface opposite to the first surface, in alignment with the longer row, and having a depth at least equal to the difference between the two rows. The recess channel of one row of blocks serves as a guide for sliding in the adjacent upper row in forming a wall of such blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,745, dated Oct. 1, 1985, to Malcolm Beck, details "Multiple Use Decorative Edging". The decorative edging includes an uneven vertical row of timbers attached to a length of metal sheet such that the metal sheet supports the timbers. The timbers act as a barrier or edging to earth contained within, such that the timbers also provide a decorative function. The edging so constructed may be connected end-to-end to itself or to other such edging units to form continuous shapes. "Landscape Edging" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,231, dated May 31, 1988, to Larry R. LeMay, et al. The landscape edging has multiple sections engaged adjacent to each other on a length of strip material, each length of strip material having two longitudinal edges, one of the longitudinal edges preferably having a cylindrically-shaped, bead-like projection. The strip engages in a similarly shaped slot cut through one end of each section, forming a length of landscape edging. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,185, dated Nov. 29, 1988, to DeWayne Gasho, details "Log Structures and Method of Constructing Same". The log structures include an array of ripples machined into parallel top and bottom surfaces of each log. The ripples include peaks and valleys and the top ripple surface is aligned with valleys and peaks, respectively, in the lower ripple surface. Logs are stacked with the top ripple surface of a lower log interlocked with a bottom ripple surface of an upper log. First and second logs are notched so as to interlock with their axes intersecting at a predetermined angle and third and fourth logs are notched and interlocked at the structure corner with their axes also intersecting at the predetermined angle. A "Retaining Wall System" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,712, dated Jun. 26, 1990, to Michael N. Glickman. The retaining wall system includes multiple kidney-shaped units placed on top of each other, the units constructed with projections for interengaging one another in multiple, selected positions, so that the angle of face of the resulting wall to the vertical can be different at different heights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,063, dated Dec. 11, 1990, to William J. Young, details a "Lawn Edging System and Associated Edging Components". The lawn edging system and associated edging components provide selectively configured landscape borders which includes releasably joined edging components, each having a body defining first and second end portions and upper and lower surfaces. The body includes a base portion for supporting the component on a supporting surface and an upright portion extending substantially the length of the component. Furthermore, each second end portion of the body defines an indented section provided in the upper surface of the component body for releasably receiving the first end portion of another component. A "Composite Masonry Block" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,049, dated May 21, 1991, to Dick J. Siebert. The composite masonry block includes a substantially rectangular body having a bevelled surface and an interlocking flange. Also disclosed is structure made from the masonry block and methods of making the block. A "Decorative Lawn Edging Package" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,551, dated Jul. 2, 1991, to L. E. Rodriguez. The decorative lawn edging includes several units or segments that are continuously disposed and held together by a connecting corrugated band that is inserted on one of the ends of the units along their diameters. The band is sufficiently flexible to permit the units to follow a curved path without separation between the units.
It is an object of this invention to provide an articulating stone edging construction which includes stacked rows of ornamental stones connected in offset, articulating relationship, with hidden connecting elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide an articulating stone edging construction which includes stacked rows of ornamental stone connected in staggered relationship by hidden wires to facilitate articulation in substantially any desired configuration.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an articulating stone edging construction which includes a bottom row of shaped ornamental stones, each fitted with spaced, transverse openings and a downwardly-extending anchor pin and a row of top stones stacked in staggered configuration on the bottom stones and fitted with spaced, downwardly-extending tie wires which are inserted through the respective openings in the bottom stones in offset relationship, wherein the tie wires are twisted around the anchor pins, respectively, to join the top stones to the bottom stones in articulating relationship.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an articulating stone edging construction which includes a bottom row of ornamental stones having rounded edges positioned in end-to-end relationship, each of the bottom stones provided with spaced, vertically transverse openings and selected bottom stones having a downwardly-extending anchor pin, and a row of top stones stacked on the bottom stones in staggered relationship, each of the top stones fitted with spaced, downwardly-extending tie wires which register with the corresponding openings provided in the bottom stones, wherein the tie wires may be twisted around the anchor pins, respectively, and the anchor pins inserted in the ground to join the top stones to the bottom stones in individually articulating relationship and secure the edging construction to the ground.